1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hub, and particularly, to an optical fiber hub.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors have been widely used as bus interfaces for installing and expending conventional USB hosts and USB function device. For instance, the USB host can be a computer, the USB function device can be a computer peripheral, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, a cameral, or a projector. However, the USB host is generally communicated with the USB function device through a single optical fiber connector. This fails to satisfy requirements of simultaneously transmitting signals between an USB host and a plurality of USB function devices. Therefore, it is desired to provide an optical fiber hub capable of connecting a plurality of downstream peripherals to a single upstream host to overcome at least one of the aforementioned shortcomings.